elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Fury
(Spell) (SU) (GRAH) (DUN) |Sound = ElementalFury.ogg }} Elemental Fury is a dragon shout in . Effects This shout adds "wind speed" to any melee weapon. Each rank of the shout increases attack speed by 50%, 75%, and 100% respectively. After learning and unlocking the third word, the attack speed of affected melee weapons is doubled with this shout. *The duration of the speed effect is 15 seconds. This shout cannot be used on enchanted weapons, even if there is only one enchantment on the weapon and the Dragonborn has the Extra Effect perk. *Enchantments that are inherent to the weapon, and not magically added (e.g. Wuuthrad's extra damage to elves) will still work with this shout. *This shout cannot be used on bound weapons due to their perk enchantments. *This shout will work with bows but has no effect on crossbows. *The shout does not affect unarmed attacks. Usefulness Using with a pickaxe will increase the rate of mining if the vein is attacked rather than through the mining animation. Using this shout along with dual wielding with at least one dagger, with the Dual Flurry perk at max level, is extremely effective - when all three words of the shout are used the daggers can hit about five times per second, killing most enemies quickly. When dual wielding weapons, the shout's effect is applied to both hands. If an enchanted weapon is used in one hand, speed is only gained by the hand without an enchanted weapon. While dual wielding daggers, using the Critical Charge and Dual Flurry perks, this shout can be the fastest way to travel in Skyrim besides fast travel and console commands. Using Critical Charge to perform a lunge with Elemental Fury active will cause the Dragonborn to be launched at high speed through the world. This shout can be used to improve the speed of slow weapons like greatswords, maces, battle axes and war hammers. It maximizes speed while keeping the damage of those weapons. Word Wall Bugs *If the shout is cast while an unenchanted bow is equipped then the player equips either a 2-handed weapon or dual wielded weapons, the equipped weapon/s will retain the elemental fury effect regardless of whether they're enchanted or not, thus bypassing the normal restriction on casting elemental fury on enchanted weapons. *The wind sound effect may continue to loop once the shout is cast. **This can be fixed by removing the weapons from the favorites list, selecting a staff of sparks through the normal menu, and using it on an actual target, then switching back to the old weapons. This may work with any staff, but its effect must hit an applicable target. This fix works solely for the PC and PlayStation versions of the game. **Transforming into a werewolves' Beast Form or a Vampire Lord also fixes this. ** Another effective fix is typing "sexchange" in the console twice; using it once stops the sound effect, while the second one is to return to original gender. *When used with a lethal sneak attack, knocks the Dragonborn back - especially dangerous near cliffs. *When dual-wielding daggers, using this shout may not affect the speed of a dual power attack. * The wall beside the Statue of Meridia may not give the word. **This can be fixed by fast-traveling to Solitude, saving manually, restarting the console, and going back to the wall on foot. **A more effective way of getting the word wall to activate is to save directly in front of the word and restart the system. Once the game is reloaded the word will then be learned. *The wind effect may remain on the weapon, making it unenchantable. The weapon can then be disenchanted to give the Elemental Fury effect. **The Elemental Fury effect can be obtained for enchantment on weapons by using the shout on a bow, sheathing it, then equipping another weapon and disenchanting the bow at an enchanting table. Note: Elemental Fury has no mechanical effect on a weapon it is enchanted onto, it will only create the wind sounds and visual effects. The effect will stay even if the weapon is sheathed, unequipped or dropped. The power level of the enchantment has no effect. **Dual enchanting does not work. It will say it's enchanted with elemental fury and ________, but no visual effects nor sound effects happen when a weapon is drawn. *The shout can cause a weapon to swing in super slow motion when not affected by the shout. The swing can be stopped by sheathing the weapon or switching to a spell. This only occurs when dual wielding. Both weapons will swing at the appropriate speed while the shout is affecting the player. Once the shout ends, the weapon will swing extremely slowly again. Single weapons swing normally as well as fists. ** This bug can be fixed by typing "player.setav WeaponSpeedMult 1" in the console. *Weapon speed may be permanently changed (either doubled or halved) after using this shout. **This can be fixed on PC -sometimes- by using console commands ***player.getav weaponspeedmult, (leftweaponspeedmult for the left weapon), to get the current speed value. ***player.setav weaponspeedmult, to set a new speed value. ***player.forceav weaponspeedmult, if player.setav doesn't seem to work. **Since this allows the speed to be set to any value, it may be useful to know what the real values are supposed to be. This can be done by restoring a previous save, then using the getav commands to get a reference of the normal attack speed without this bug. Be aware that different weapons have different attack speeds, so this should be used on weapons of the same types (e.g. swords attack faster than war axes, and war axes faster than maces, so they won't have the same values.) * Occasionally, if a weapon that has had Elemental Fury used on it before is enchanted, the speed (but not the sound) of elemental fury will appear at random intervals. de:Elementare Raserei (Schrei) es:Furia elemental ru:Элементная ярость